


Imagination

by Imaginebright05



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff and Smut, Foster the People - Freeform, Imagination, In the Dark, Karl Jacobs - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, Quackity - Freeform, Song Inspiring, Sweet Kisses, Swimming Pools, Unknown Love, Young Love, idk what else to tag, late night, loving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginebright05/pseuds/Imaginebright05
Summary: One night at the pool, one boy enters a room where another boy sits. One thing leads to another all unspoken but many actions are taken. ~Late-night chill vibes~
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Karl x Quackity (Alex) Fanfic  
> Song: Imagination by Foster The People
> 
> I don't really ship them IRL but I find it easier to write based off already given characters. I definitely ship their characters though. :)
> 
> I wrote this late one night for fun. I hope you enjoy it!

The pool room is dark. 

The air thick with the scent of chlorine used to clean the pool’s water. 

Moonlight is shining in through the old tainted windows on both sides of the wooden built room. 

A young boy of 22 years of age sits quietly on a pool ledge submerged a foot into the cool water. 

He’s wearing black swim trunks and a plain white shirt. His pale white stomach showing through the half-submerged shirt. His light brown hair is settled loosely on his head, a few strands partially covering his brown eyes.

He has his knees held against his chest, his arms held around them. One hand grabbing his other wrist, which is hanging in dismay. His chin settled fitting in the crevice in between his knees, his eyes looking lost in thought. 

The boy’s head turns at the sound of a soft click and the swing of the large wooden door leading into the room.

The boy’s jaw drops at the sight of the second boy that entered the room the moment before. 

The second boy, 20 years of age, enters causally. His darker-toned skin less illuminated in the moonlight. 

His dark-colored hair fluffed at random as if it’s normally hidden to the outside world. But not here, not in front of this particular boy. 

He wears a plain forest green t-shirt long enough to fall just below his hips but not long enough to cover the length of his dark gray boxers that show exposed to the older boy still sat in the pool. 

The boy's casual expressions show that they are close in relation but not as close as it shows based on the older boy’s reaction when the younger entered missing normal clothing. 

The younger boy strolls to the olders side, stepping into the pool's water without hesitation. He shivers slightly at the change in temperature but powers through as he sits next to the older boy. 

Slowly the younger boy inches closer to the older until their thighs are nearly touching. The younger then in one swift movement closes the small gap. 

The older boy immediately squirms shifting out of the water onto the pool's edge a few feet from the other boy. 

He has one knee bent in a lousy form the other leg laid straight across the wet floor. Two arms behind him propping his body waist up. 

His eyes innocently studying the boy before him. The boy that had slid too close. Closer than normal. 

The younger boy once again moves. This time at a steadier pace. 

He creeps out of the water, never losing eye contact with the older as he moves towards him. 

The younger once again place their thighs together but this time before the older can giddily move away the boy grabs the outside of his other thigh making him freeze and ensures that he won’t squirm away once more. 

The boys look into each other’s eyes the younger more relaxed than the older. 

The younger moves hesitantly, moving so that their heads are at the same level then he slowly etches towards the other. 

The older relaxes slightly giving the younger the opportunity to move in.

The older gasps but does not waver his positioning. 

The younger then closes the final gap between their lips. Based on the way he sinks into the older it seems this was not the first time he’s thought over these actions. 

The kiss only lasts a few seconds. 

To the younger, it might've felt like an eternity, but for the older… well he’s the one that pulled away. 

The older leans back away from the younger but he does not shift his thigh, as it remains pressed against the others. 

A moment passes and neither boy moves. Still, not a single word spoken since the boy arrived. 

The air tense with emotion. The younger awaiting the older’s signal. 

Another moment passes before the older moves in with a rush, not delaying the inevitable another moment. 

The older catches the younger by surprise but it doesn’t take long for the younger to relax and sink into the kiss. 

Their lips moving in sync with passion no longer lost as it bubbles to the front of their minds. 

They hold the kiss for a few more seconds before the older breaks apart. He studies the younger one closely before grabbing his waist and turning him to push him into the water. 

The younger floats out into the center of the pool a slight smile pasted on his face. 

The older looks at him in thought, as if he's wondering if they’re really doing this. The thought “Is this really happening?” most likely floating his mind. 

He slides into the water breathing in deeply as he submerges completely closing his eyes as the water splashes over his head. 

The younger boy watches as the older swims towards him popping out of the water just before the younger’s face. 

The older’s hair splashing in his face. He begins to lift his arms to clear his eyesight but the younger beats him to it.

The younger reaches the older’s face, running his fingers through the older’s smooth wet hair clearing it from his face. 

The older finds the younger’s waist, his shirt flowing up, and grips his bare skin pulling him close so their hips connect. 

The younger’s arm still bent at the elbows cupping both sides of the older’s face. 

Their lips meeting once more, the pressure of both melting together in the middle. 

They both smile deeply into the kiss, forgetting the world around them as they both sink into the water. 

Emerging moments later, separating as they both gasp for air. 

Their bodies unraveling from each other smoothly.

They hesitate there for a moment both catching their breath. 

Their eyes meet deeply with great curiosity, both afraid to think too much. 

The older then taking the lead once more grabs the younger’s shoulders and shoves him down deeper into the water until he’s a foot from the pool’s floor. 

The younger then watched the older as he dives after him. 

The younger sinking as the older cusps his face from above bringing him into a lustful longing kiss. 

When the younger hits the pool floor he breaks the kiss, pushing off the floor towards the water's surface. 

Dragging the older with him by the collar of his shirt. 

When they reach the surface they entangle their legs once more, kissing like there’s no tomorrow. 

The older one breaks the kiss before they sink below the water's surface again. 

He then pushes away from the younger back peddling away from him a smile curved onto his lips. 

The younger stays put raising his eyebrows with a smirk as he watches. 

The older makes his way towards the pool ledge turning to pull himself out of the pool onto the concrete. 

He looks back over at the younger sheepishly before he bows his head and slings off his shirt with a singular swift movement. 

Looking back up at the younger innocently, his eyes full of lust. 

The younger slings off his own shirt, his dark gray boxers now completely exposed. 

The older’s pupils dilate fully as he watches the younger hastily swim towards him. 

The younger one moves as quickly as he can towards the other. 

When he reaches the pool's edge he too clambers out of the pool less than a foot from his sprawled friend. 

The younger pulls himself on top of the older, their breaths colliding, their face so close it couldn’t be measured. 

Their lips pressed together once more, the older moving his hands to lay flat on his back, gripping the younger by the waist fiddling with his boxers. 

They stay there together for a while, entirely lost in their own entanglement. 

Soon the sun starts rising, peeking in through the window, light glittering across the water's surface. 

They manage to separate from one another. Moving to find their lost and discarded shirts. 

Then the younger leaves first just as he had entered. 

The older lays on the concrete floor watching the sun slowly rise, basking in the newly formed sunlight. 

Once the sun is fully risen he leaves acting as if nothing had happened there. 

No one else would know what had happened that night. The boys: Alex and Karl; would probably never speak of the encounter again. 

Not unless there was something more in the kisses than thought. 

More emotion behind the encounter. 

Leaving you to wonder…

What happened before?

What is happening after?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm not sure anyone will ever read this but if you are reading it thanks! I hope you enjoyed my random spur of writing.
> 
> If anyone actually reads this let me know if you'd be interested in a second part.


End file.
